User blog:Rowtuh/WTF Mode Tier List by NA-rowtuh
Hey guys, =Introduction= I know you've all been enjoying the WTF modes added to League of Legends at the start of Season 2. However, as you may have heard, our team WLYTy was worried about the absence of WTF mode tier lists before Hanover. Obviously, this worry was proven to be for good reason. Given the erratic performance of what were predicted to be top teams, like CLG (placing third), M5 (placing fourth), and WLYTy (placing second), we've come to the conclusion that a proper mindset to enter tournaments is required. Since WLYTy has always stood for a fair chance, and for freedom of information, we have decided to make our tier list public. Of course, this does not relate to gaining viewers for our streams, although we do often give information there. The worry of our coach and the more tactical members of our team (primarily our support) increased as Hanover approached, wondering whether there would be an interesting fight that day. As it turned out, there was a poor performance by most teams - although draft pick is dropping in popularity significantly, and viewers of WTF mode were predicted to far outnumber those of draft pick, competitive teams seem to be too traditional for their viewers. Not us! Speaking with the confidence of the team that achieved sixth place in draft pick at Hanover, we wanted to ensure that the community at large will never experience this problem again. =Tier Lists= THIS TIER LIST IS A PREVIEW. The list has not been completely compiled, we're debating on most champions as to the exact positioning, but a few we've talked about extensively are below. Note that these are all for Summoner's Rift - Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline are too complex to convert into, though we welcome any other group that wants to put the attempt forth. WTF- Mode WTF Minus mode involves only removing all cooldown limits from champions - they still experience Mana and Energy loss and regeneration, use Fury and Heat, and also must first build 100% CDR to experience the difference of WTF Minus. To assist with the last of these problems, most passives that were previously unique are no longer so. Also, as most have figured out, you can have multiple champions of the same name on a single team. In fact, you can have 10 Karthuses running around on SR. S Tier , , S- Tier , , A Tier , , , , B Tier , C Tier F Tier , Notes Some champions actually shine less at the point of the game where champions have 100% CDR and more at around 70% to 90% CDR - examples include Ezreal and Zilean. WTF+ Mode WTF Plus mode applies several new rules to champions at the start of the game: *'No cooldowns.' This could equal 100% CDR at level 1, if you want to think of it that way. *'No costs.' No ability has a cost in any sort of resource. The only exception discovered so far is Rumble, who instead cannot be silenced by his passive. S Tier . S- Tier , , C Tier , Category:Blog posts